The Naughty List
by Blurtitoutalready
Summary: Adult. Read the Warnings.


Smutty/Fluffy/Cheesetastic One shot.

Warnings: Consensual Spanking Kink.

Not in the _ITT!Verse_. In this story they're adults and live together but in Ohio, saving up to move to NYC for good. (_ITT_ readers I promise I'll update soon - I broke my laptop and had to start over the last chapter and its...challenging).

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine loved Christmas. Blaine, who was almost too cheerful for his own good during the other 90% of the year loved upbeat Christmas Carols and the festive lightness in the air – his excitement could make even the staunchest scrooge crack a smile. Kurt loved Christmas as well – he could pass on the religious side of the holiday but adored carefully planning out décor, loved trying out new elaborate holiday recipes, loved the shopping opportunities holiday time yielded and loved the extra time to spend with the people he loved most in the world.<p>

Being creative types, each young man also loved the opportunities to spice up their love life that Christmastime created. From presents that they most certainly did not open up in front of their family or friends (like that bottle of raspberry flavored lube Blaine gave Kurt a few months after they first tired rimming), to flirty duets that ended in heavy make-out sessions before the last chorus was sung, to perhaps slightly trashy but ultimately fun and sexy costumes and role play.

Blaine nearly had a heart attack when a few days before last year's Christmas Kurt sauntered into their bedroom dressed as an elf that he was sure wouldn't exactly meet the Malls definition of "wholesome" and had proceeded to tie Blaine up with ribbon and tease him until Blaine begged for Kurt to fuck him. He was determined to get him back this year and smirked in satisfaction when Kurt didn't bat an eye the afternoon Blaine came home from the store with milk, bread, eggs and an inexpensive felt Santa hat.

As fun as the holidays were they also tended to be stressful and hectic, leaving Kurt's nerves tensed and frayed. They both knew how to help Kurt relax but there simply hadn't been any time between the hustle and bustle of daily life. Christmas Eve arrived so inconspicuously you'd have thought it was still Black Friday. That evening they'd had dinner at Burt and Carole's along with a very pregnant Rachel and Finn. The evening had been fun – they'd all cooed over Rachel's latest ultrasound, Carole and Kurt combined forces and prepared a delicious feast and even Burt wearily joined in their rendition of _Rockin Around the Christmas Tree._ As fun as it was both were happy to be headed home and Kurt made a beeline for their bathroom to apply a thorough run-through of his skincare routine to hopefully stave off the break out he was sure would come due to all the rich holiday food.

Blaine took advantage of the time alone to change his clothes and rearrange the furniture in their living room slightly – moving their green armless Deco Accent chair into the center of the room and pushing the coffee table back and out of the way. He could hear Kurt humming _Silver Bells_ happily from behind the closed bathroom door and smiled to himself. Looking in the living room mirror Blaine felt slightly ridiculous standing shirtless with only a pair of soft red pajama bottoms and the cheap Santa hat perched on his head, but he was pretty sure if Kurt could stop himself from laughing he'd be totally in to what Blaine had planned.

He heard the second bathroom door click open into the adjoining bedroom as Kurt undoubtedly went into change into pajamas. Blaine frowned when he realized Kurt might get into bed and start to fall asleep thinking that Blaine would be in to join him after a few minutes.

"Kurt?" He called.

"Mhmm?" Kurt answered slightly sleepily.

"Baby can you come out here and help me look for something?"

"Be right there!" Blaine grinned and sat in the chair, drumming his fingers lightly against his thighs. "What're you looking fo – what are you wearing?" Kurt asked with an airy laugh as he stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. Blaine plastered on his most dignified expression and remained silent, extending his hand for Kurt to come closer. "Blaine?" Kurt prompted, grinning.

"Not Blaine," he challenged with a shake of his head. He pointed to the hat with his free hand, "Santa-Blaine," he corrected. Kurt snorted.

"You're ridiculous is what you are."

"Humor me." Kurt flushed slightly and giggled.

"Of course." He crossed the room to take Blaine's hand and allow Blaine to pull him into his lap. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist to steady him and bit his lip slightly at Kurt's intake of breath when he noticed Blaine was already half hard against his ass. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Hi," he said coyly.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's hip.

"Kurt," he answered softly.

"Have you been good this year, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a low voice. The flush on Kurt's cheeks deepened.

"Mostly…" he offered innocently.

"Is that so? Well, what would you like for Christmas Kurt?" He watched Kurt draw his lower lip into his mouth and suck on it thoughtfully.

"Um….I'd like a new sketchpad and that Dior suit I've had my eye on and…." Kurt paused and looked bashfully at the other man. Blaine cocked his head to the side and nodded his head encouragingly. Kurt hesitated for a moment longer before leaning forward to whisper into Blaine's ear – his breath warm and tingly against the sensitive skin of his earlobe. "I'd also like for my boyfriend to bend my legs behind my head and fuck me with his big cock till I come." He pulled back to stare at his hands in his lap and blush some more – Blaine thought it was criminal how innocent Kurt could make himself look immediately after whispering wicked things in his ear. Stifling a moan Blaine let his eyebrows shoot up into a surprised, slightly stern look and did his best not to grin – though his cock continued to harden against Kurt's ass though the thin material of his red pajama bottoms.

"Kurt! I had no idea you had such a dirty mouth," he admonished, gripping Kurt's hip a little harder. "I'd better double check my naughty and nice list." He reached under the chair and pulled out a blank piece of paper he'd stashed under it weeks before. Kurt gasped and wiggled in his lap as Blaine "read" the paper. Blaine did his best to scowl reprovingly at the other man. "You're on the naughty list."

"I am?" Kurt questioned, looking scandalized. "….but, but….I try so hard to be good!" he protested. Blaine let his hand slip down Kurt's hip to lightly cup his ass.

"Well, maybe you need some encouragement…." Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously, though he shifted his hips back slightly into Blaine's grip.

"What kind of encouragement?"

"Just a little reminder of what happens to naughty boys…" Kurt chewed his lip in thought. "You do want that sketchpad, don't you Kurt?" Slowly, Kurt nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Stand up." Kurt stood and looked shyly over at Blaine, the front of his own pajama pants tented to match the other man. "Take them off," Blaine instructed. Kurt's cheeks burned red as he unbuttoned his top and let it slip to the floor, followed shortly thereafter by his pajama bottoms, leaving him standing a foot away in only a pair of midnight blue briefs. "Over my lap." Kurt pouted but hurried to obey, goose bumps dotting his arms and legs from excitement and the coolness of their apartment.

Blaine's eyes traveled from the dip of Kurt's head where it was angled towards the floor (arms resting on elbows against the plush carpet) to his broad shoulders and the taut muscles of his back. Blaine took a moment (or, well, perhaps two or three) to admire the curve of Kurt's ass in this position. Kurt had a great butt, and he knew it. From his ass came miles of endless legs, the paleness of his skin in striking contrast to the rich color of his underwear. His knees were bent slightly, letting him remain relatively comfortable. Blaine let his fingertips tickle down Kurt's back slowly, following the path of his eyes before coming to rest and the swell of his ass.

"_My_ naughty boy," he whispered, sounding more reverent than disapproving. Kurt rolled his hips slightly, their erections brushing against each other between a few layers of clothing and both groaned eager for Blaine to continue. Blaine took a deep breath, determined to drag this out and rubbed Kurt ass cheek roughly, pulling the flesh with his fingertips, kneading it in his hand.

"Rmph," Kurt moaned softly at the touch. Blaine repeated the action to the opposite cheek, pinching slightly, bunching the material of Kurt's underwear in his hand. Blaine pushed Kurt's legs apart gently and ran three fingers between Kurt's legs, brushing over his balls and up his crack, gently pushing forward against Kurt's hole.

"_Fuck,_" Kurt cursed under his breath.

"Ah-ah-ah," Blaine tutted. "Language." He brought his fingers up to curl around the elastic of Kurt's briefs and yanked them down roughly to Kurt's knees. Helpfully, Kurt wriggled out of them the rest of the way. Blaine growled at the sight of Kurt spread out in his lap, his legs opened invitingly, his pink hole begging to be touched. _Not yet_, he told himself. With his left hand he splayed his fingers out over Kurt's back to hold him steady and brought his right hand up in the air before –swoosh – it landed against the center of Kurt's ass with a thump.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped in surprise and pleasure. Blaine wound his hand back up and repeated the action five times in quick succession, Kurt's breathy moans barely audible over the crack of his hand against Kurt's backside.

"Oh you're a very naughty one aren't you?" Blaine challenged wickedly, grabbing one of Kurt's cheeks roughly before bringing his hand back to deliver another round of spanks.

"Yes – oh! yes," whimpered Kurt, rolling his hips down into Blaine's lap for friction, "so naughty."

Kurt's bottom grew warm and pink under Blaine's hands, his legs trembling slightly. God it felt good. Kurt loved this. Loved that he could trust Blaine to be so vulnerable with him, loved how each smack of Blaine's hand against his ass sent electric jolts of pleasure through him, and loved the feeling of letting go of control. It stung, and sitting to open presents Christmas morning was going to be a challenge, but right now Kurt didn't want to be anywhere else then curled around Blaine's lap with Blaine's strong heavy hand spanking him soundly.

Blaine continued to spank him in relative silence – relative because though neither of them formed actual words both groaned and growled and moaned along with the sound of hand against flesh. Kurt was so hard he leaked pre-come into Blaine's lap, his legs trembling slightly. Blaine's own erection demanded attention as it poked against him a few inches below his belly button.

"Harder," Kurt ground out between clenched teeth, pushing his hips out in search of Blaine's hand. Licking his lips Blaine complied immediately, giving Kurt all he had, landing smack after smack over every inch of Kurt's ass. His ass aglow, almost fully cherry-red now, bouncing slightly from the force of Blaine's spanking. Kurt's certain Blaine's hand is getting tired and probably stings as much or more than his bottom right now – but he just isn't ready to stop. Maybe it's selfish, but he supposes it's just another reason why he needs this spanking.

"God," Blaine groaned, "look at you. Over my knee, ass in the air - already being punished and you beg for it to be harder. Maybe Santa will bring you a paddle for Christmas? Teach that dirty mind of yours a lesson."

"Yes. God. Fuck. _Blaine_," Kurt whined. His balls ached with how turned on he was – they needed to stop soon or he was going to come from the spanking alone. Which wouldn't be undesirable except he really, really needed Blaine to fuck him. "_Blaine, _Blaine, _please."_

"Please?"Blaine repeated, slowing his hand down to tap lightly at Kurt's reddened ass.

"Fuck me – shit – please," Kurt pleaded, stilling in Blaine's lap and trying not to hump at his groin so he didn't come.

Blaine stopped spanking him, instead rubbing at the tender flesh of his ass with gently caresses.

"Naughty boys never learn," he chided, chuckling under his breath. Kurt trembled, his whole body so alight with passion he didn't trust himself to stand on his own. "Luckily I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's back and the other over his thighs and pulled him up and over his shoulder. The first time Blaine did this Kurt had squawked in alarm so much Blaine nearly dropped him in his haste to get him down but Kurt was used to it by now, and so thoroughly spanked he was pliant and docile in Blaine's strong arms. He did manage to find the energy to push the ridiculous Santa hat off of Blaine's head, earning him a giggle from his lover. Blaine carried Kurt into the bedroom and gently placed him onto his belly on the bed. Kurt spread his legs wide and watched Blaine with grateful, excited eyes as Blaine placed a kiss to his cheek and opened the bedside table. Kurt closed his eyes and let his fingers find purchase in their jumble of sheets, the sound of Blaine ripping open a condom and the click of the lube bottle the only sounds in the room apart from their mutual heavy breathing.

"I love you," Kurt said softly, his voice slightly muffled by the pillowcase. After a beat Blaine was there, lying next to him, his cheek pressed up against Kurt's.

"I love you too. So much." The look in Blaine's eye was overwhelming, the same look Kurt had seen each time they made love but it never failed to make his heart catch in his chest.

"Blaine I –"Blaine shushed him with a soft kiss.

"It's okay. I've got you. Let me take care of you. Okay?" Kurt smiled lightly.

"Okay." He let his eyes fall closed again. Kurt felt Blaine's weigh shifting around against their mattress until Blaine settled between Kurt's legs, his mouth planting kisses along Kurt's shoulder blades. In the time it took to get from the living room to here Kurt had managed to back away from the edge a bit, the urgency receded to where he could just lay back and _feel_. He exhaled a contented little sigh and bent his knees slightly.

The lube felt cold and slick against his crack where the flesh still burnt red. Kurt hissed and Blaine shushed him, continuously planting wet kisses along his back. Soon after Blaine's finger dragged through the lube, warming it up and spreading it over his hole. He quivered under the touch. Blaine prepped him gently, but quickly, opening him up.

"What was that about wanting your boyfriend to fuck you with his 'big cock'?" Blaine teased lovingly, kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

"Asshole," Kurt swore fondly.

"Mhmm, that's where you want me to fuck you, right?" God Kurt hated him. How Blaine managed to sound adorable and romantic while ~dirty talking~ to him was beyond his comprehension. "Right?" Blaine prompted, twisting the two fingers buried inside of Kurt to press against his prostate. Kurt gasped as a wave of pleasure hit him.

"Yes….._Please_," he pleaded. Blaine kissed the back of his neck again and slowly pulled his fingers out, the heaviness of his cock pressed up against his slick stretched hole following a moment later. Blaine's hands kept his ass cheeks apart as he sunk in, pushing forward slowly until he was fully sheathed in Kurt's heat.

Blaine held himself there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Kurt clenched around him, his lovers chest heaving. Blaine's hips screamed their protest – to pull back and then thrust forward, over and over again, but he made himself wait. Wait until Kurt whined and writhed underneath of him. Then it was too much, the heat radiating off of Kurt's ass against Blaine's thighs, the feeling of Kurt's muscles working around his cock, the sound of Kurt whimpering, brokenly begging – Blaine drew his cock out of Kurt until just the tip stretched his hole and then thrust back inside.

"Jesus, Kurt, you feel so good baby," Blaine praised as he built up a slow steady rhythm.

"You too," answered Kurt. "Please, don't stop, don't stop," he commanded.

"Not a chance," Blaine assured. He picked up the pace slightly, thankful he and Kurt had years of practice sex behind them – that he'd built up enough technique to undo Kurt like this. He snaked a hand under Kurt's belly and pushed him up more onto his knees. His left hand held Kurt's ass cheek, the pads of his fingertips digging into the hot flesh and his other hand wrapped around Kurt's cock. He tightened his hand around it and pumped in time with his thrusts. Sweat trickled down his back.

"I'm close," warned Kurt. Blaine fucked into Kurt harder, angling just right to press against Kurt's prostate and have Kurt clench around him. Blaine was close himself, his balls tightening and his cock throbbing with the need to come.

"So come," he said simply, his thumb rubbing over the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt pushed his hips back harshly, fucking himself on Blaine's cock and let out a loud cry as he came, spilling hot come onto the sheets and Blaine's hands. Blaine followed a moment later, spilling into the condom as Kurt clenched and held him through it. Once he was able to see again Blaine groaned and kissed the slightly damp hair on the back of Kurt's head. He pulled out gently and rolled over. Kurt was on him in a second, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the trash before cuddling up close.

Blaine drew him in, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and hugging onto him as they both caught their breath.

"I love you," Kurt said again.

"You too," sighed Blaine. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Kurt seconded, laying his cheek against Blaine's chest and rubbing his thumb over the other mans collar bone. Within another minute the two were fast asleep, the soft tic of the clock on the wall welcoming another Christmas Day full of magic and warmth for Kurt and Blaine.

Fin


End file.
